


Italian

by JaliceCookie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Friendship, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: When Kate Todd cooks Italian one evening, she remembers a special  moment with Anthony.





	Italian

 

 

While Caitlin "Kate" Todd prepared dinner, in her little house in Texas,  she thought back to her work at the NCIS. Of what she had done, how she had found friends and developed feelings for a very specific agent and colleague.

Until she stopped coming to work after a summer - officially rumors said that Kate had accepted a position in Spain,  at the NCIS based there, and had been 'shot during a mission - some years ago.

None of her former colleagues from Washington, knew exactly what she was up to and where she was - and that was exactly what Kate was fond of. She turned on the radio and a few seconds later , you heard a current radio song.

"The conversation with director Shepard is still so clear - as if I had it just yesterday" Kate murmured and sighed softly. Director Jenny Shepard had known about the secret - and about Kate's worries that had accompanied her - and about the reasons that eventually led Kate to take the job in Spain.

 

 

 

_"And you're sure Kate, that you want that? The job in Spain is still vacant and they would like to welcome you to their team", Jenny Shepard told her and Kate nodded solemnly. She had her reasons and even though Gibbs, Tony and the others would not understand it - so it was the best for everyone, when she leaves._

 

_"Yes, I'm sure - it's a chance and Spain has fascinated me as a kid", Kate replied, watching the NCIS director put her signature under the necessary transfer documents and push them over to her a few seconds later ,_

 

_"Thank you again for sharing your secret Kate - I will not tell anyone - but is this the right decision for you?", Jenny asked, and Kate knew what she wanted to do with it. No, she would not think again about the transfer to Spain - her decision was firm._

 

_"I've thought a lot about it - I will not be back after the summer, and - I'll change my cell phone number - thank you, Jenny",  Kate said after signing the contract._

  
_"You were a good agent - I wish you the best of luck Kate"_

 

 

She had been good at her job - both in Washington and the few months she had spent in Spain. But then they had forced the necessary circumstances to hear and through contacts the rumor had circulated, she would have been shot on the arm -  at a mission and now lived somewhere.

It was now almost four years , that she lives now in Texas and life on the sprawling land pleased the former Secret Service agent. There were neighbors, but they were several hundred  meters from the little house away - that she could call her own. She had no contact with her former colleagues from Washington, even if it had been difficult for her not to call them - to tell them she was okay. Especially the happy Abby was like a good friend to Kate,  as well as the rest of the team with whom she had worked for years. But fate had other plans for Kate.

 

Thoughtfully, she put the sliced peppers in the pan and roasted the vegetables. After adding some other vegetables as well, the brown-haired woman put some water on it  and put the heat down to the lowest level,  so it could start to cook slowly.

"I hope you reached - what you always wanted Tony", Kate said quietly, turning her attention to the large kitchen window, hoping to suppress the oncoming memory of the beautiful experience with the eloquent half-Italian - but her efforts were in vain, because the memory was immediately present and ran like a movie in front of her inner eye.

 

 

_The weekend was over, the last case was successfully completed and Gibbs had sent them all home. Now the only question was, why Kate was sitting with Anthony at a dinner and listened to his stories , about an action movie - you would certainly go after the end of the dinner separate ways and only see each other again on Monday - so Kate would be her well-deserved weekend to be able to enjoy._

_"Why had I never been to your apartment before?"_   
_Kate closed the door from the inside and rolled her blue eyes._   
_"Because you let a joke out every time - I know you Tony", Kate replied, taking off her high heels._

 

_"I'm sure your apartment is not as messy as McGee's - did anyone ever tell you , that you looked so beautiful in this dress?" Tony said charmingly and Kate did not come around,  as too look into his green eyes. And in connection with the fact that she had for some time felt more than just friendly feelings for the man with the seemingly never-ending film knowledge, his eyes still looked a bit more attractive._

_"Do you deliberately choose flattering words or let your charms get rid of those flattery?" She asked, placing a hand on Tony's ribcage, concealed by his elegant shirt. She could feel exactly the muscles that were underneath._

  
_"Don´t you want to show me your bedroom Kate?" Tony whispered to her and how could Kate answer this offer with a no?_

 

_Breathing heavily, with wet, sticky brown hair, the NCIS agent slid onto her mattress, trying to control her breathing, as well as the hormones flowing through her body, fueling adrenaline._

_The sex with Tony had been indescribable - at first very tender and then it was indescribably good. DinNozzo was a lover and knew how to make a woman happy, and as Kate knew it, he was now lying next to her, with a satisfied grin on her face._

  
_"Did I promise too much?", She heard Tony's voice beside her and Kate contented herself with staring at her ceiling before looking over at Tony a few seconds later._

_"You did not tell me - that you're a fan of Role play Games" Kate replied with a grin and had to laugh softly as the half-Italian looked down._

 

_"You have a wonderful body Kate - ready for the second round?" Tony wanted to know only seconds later with an innocent smile on his face._

  
_"You're going to kill me with that glaze from you Tony," Kate said before leaning forward and kissing the half-naked man's lips, which Anthony responded passionately._

 

 

Her heart was a little heavy and sometimes she wished that she could tell Tony,  why she had kept secret from him. She wished this relationship could have come from the brief sex and feelings that had sprouted in both of them - to a relationship in wich both were happy without breaking one of Gibbs Rules. But it was just a wishful thinking - the summer has changed so much, even the realization that Kate had to leave along with her secret.

When the kitchen door opened, Kate was pushed back to reality, her brown eyes looking a bit confused on the open kitchen door, then she noticed something she did not like very much.

"Damian Leroy Todd - what did I say about boots in the house?"

  
Strictly, Kate looked at the three-year-old boy with the light brown hair and big green-blue eyes. It was not the fact that he was standing here in the kitchen with the red boots wich were dirty.

"Daaamian - I got the ball", a second boy's voice sounded and a little later, another little boy with the same light brown hair and, unlike his brother, braced his bright brown eyes in front of his brother and proudly held a very mushy ball in his Height whose mud dripped onto the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"The same goes for you, AJ" Kate replied, send the two brothers to the nearest bathroom , not only to cleanse her filthy clothes, but also to cean their bodies - wich were full of the mud.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kate watched who  her three-year-old boys were laughing and playing in the kitchen on the floor, with their toy cars, talking about how great it had been to play outside in the mud.

  
"Where is your sister - you three hang around all the time boy´s ?", Kate wanted to know and then turned back to preparing the dinner.

"Leenie did not want to play" Damian wanted to explain why his sister did not want to come out to play.

  
"Harleen don´t like mud Momy"

The voice of her daughter and part three of the triplets came into the kitchen, with a Disney DVD case in hand and she did not look at her brothers enthusiastically.

  
"I know Leenie - did you watch a movie?" Kate asked, smiling at the little girl's preference for dark brown hair and green eyes - Tony's eyes. All three toddlers were from Tony and Kate just did not want him to change his life - which Tony loved so much - she knew to well that he loved his open free life - yet all three of the kids had a little bit of  Tony's character in them.

 

"What Food for Dinner - Momy?", Damian and AJ asked at the same time and this conjured a smile on the face of the former NCIS agent.  
"It is Italian food - your daddy has often cooked this food for me", she said.

  
And Kate had loved Tony´s cooking - and the Italian food made it almost , as Anthony DiNozzo was here - with her - as like so many years ago.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
